The present invention is directed to a method for the manufacture of a multi-channel fiber optical waveguide which has several optical waveguide cores embedded in a fiber optical waveguide cladding material.
The manufacturing method for producing a multi-channel fiber optical waveguide having fiber optical waveguide cores embedded in a cladding material is disclosed in German O.S. No. 26 30 365. The manufacturing process comprises drawing a preform from a double crucible with the other crucible having a nozzle with a ring shaped aperture and the inner crucible having a number of nozzles which correspond to the number of cores of the fiber. The material for the fiber optical waveguide cladding or jacket is placed in the outer crucible and the material for the fiber optical waveguide cores is filled in the inner crucible. This preform is then drawn into a fiber optical waveguide which has a very good quality.